The Fight Well Before School
A deranged alt-left speaker forces Trina and her classmates to attend a seminar that'd overtake the last few days of their summer break. The speaker pits the classmates against one another and Trina must team up with Corey and his friends to set things right. Plot The episode begins with Trina narrating a story regarding the founding of Peaceville. The story details how the founder, Edgar F. Pierce, was a man of tradition and hard work, who would also criticize his party and a rival one due to his brutally honest nature. His honesty led to his enemies going against him and his allies betraying him, promptly leading to his death. His sacrifice led to the foundation of Peaceville. We cut to the present, where the previous story was part of a report Trina wrote for her class. Her friends despair over having to return to school so early, but decide to make the best of it. Upon getting to class, the students are greeted by Ann T. Fah, who explains that the students are taking part in a seminar that'd last throughout the final week of summer. She proceeds to go on a lecture regarding her political views, which bores the students. While speaking, Ann comes across Trina's paper and promptly fails her because she spoke positively of Edgar F. Pierce, a conservative figure. Trina defends herself, but her words fall on def ears. Ann leaves the class to take a call and plays a left-propaganda film to fill the time. We learn that Ann is secretly trying to take over the school and make it into a liberal environment. Realizing how far right Trina is, she decides to pin the class against her. She goes to Trager's office and is shocked to find he and Ruben are present. She knocks them out and proceeds to make an announcement that turns the class against Trina. Trina is thrown out of the school and after tying together what she figured out, is determined to save her class. Desperate, Trina goes to Corey and his friends for help. They refuse to help her, but upon learning that they will have to undergo the same seminar which'd get in the way of a concert they planned they join her. The gang gets to the school and find that a riot is taking place. Corey and his friends help Trina get into the building and she goes to look for her classmates. She winds up finding a faction consisting of Dennis, Cooper, Mortimer, Carrie and Regan vandalizing the bathrooms. Trina beats them, but before she could try and convince them to fight with her, they retreat. Trina follows them and falls into a manmade pit in the school cellar. Debbie reveals herself and claims Trina will be pitted against Dwight. Trina tries to explain herself, but Dwight arrives and the fight begins. Trina manages to win by tiring Dwight out, but his defeat angers the others to the point they go and fight her. Trina beats all of them and then directs her attention to her friends. She viciously scolds them for believing what Ann told them, but everyone soon reveals that they rolled with the story because they were afraid of Trina. She then reminds everyone of the happier times they had with one another when they were younger, which convinces them to side with her and go against Ann. The students return to the higher floors and find Corey and co. beating up prefects and guest speakers. Trina tells him to guide her party to safety and stop the violence while she faces Ann by herself. Trina finds Ann in the announcement booth and chases her to the roof, where a fight begins. The fight ends when the floor beneath them collapses and they wind up in Trager's office. Trina frees Trager and Ruben and the latter goes to call the police. Trager commends Trina for stopping Ann and claims he's going to punish the students, but Trina vouches for them, claiming they were misled. Trina then mulls over how her summer break will be over soon, but Trager convinces her to appreciate the time she has left. As Trina leaves, Trager secretly ups her absent count, allowing her more days to miss. Trina exits the school and is congratulated by her classmates and Corey and his friends. During the credits, we see Ann attempting to take down the statue of Edgar F. Pierce, but the statue falls and crushes her. We then see Estus trapped the statue to prevent people from trying to remove it. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jennifer Hale: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Robbie Rist: Corey * Linda Cardellini: Laney * Eric Bauza: Kin * Troy Metcalf: Kon * Jessica DiCicco: Kate * Amber Hood: Allie * Greg Cipes: Nick Mallory * Brian Poeshn: Mortimer * Erica Hubbard: Carrie * Gary Anthony Sturgis: Dwight * Elizabeth Gillies: Debbie * Spencer Grammer: Jenny * Adam Paul: Dennis * Jon Heder: Cooper * Nicole Parker: Regan * Joey Adams: Nelly * Vicky Lewis: Ann T. Fah * Elliot Gould: Trager * Sherman Howard: Ruben * Dave Willis: Estus Trivia * The episode parodies the video game "Bully" for the most part. * Inspiration for the episode also stems from protest regarding the removal of statues depicting Confederate figures. * The episode reveals that Trina knew most of her classmates back when she was a kid.